


undisclosed desires

by sublimation



Series: punctum [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, cute first date ideas: hand to hand combat, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation/pseuds/sublimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like that?” she couldn’t resist asking with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, Princess,” he answered without hesitation, with the same urgency as when she asked him tactical questions in the command room.</p><p>(Allura asks Shiro for a sparring lesson she didn't need)</p>
            </blockquote>





	undisclosed desires

“Shiro, can I bother you for a quick refresher course in sparring? I know the basics, but I’ve realized I’m way out of practice.”

Allura had realized nothing of the sort, but it was a decent excuse to prod a curiosity she’d been meaning to look into for some time now. Weeks ago, Shiro witnessed her crush a door made of solid steel straight into a guy’s face. When she turned to him, he looked as if he’d taken a door to the face as well, except that particular door was made out of an abrupt discovery of something he never knew he wanted.

He wore a similar, gaping look when he accepted her request with a speechless nod. While Allura flounced into the training deck he’d been using before her knock at the door, he reached for a shirt discarded at its sidelines.

“No need to get dressed for me,” she said, although it was too late. The lines of musculature down his back were already disappearing beneath black fabric.

It had not been the right time nor place for either of them to consider Shiro’s reaction in the Galra ship situation, but some part of her mind filed it away for future consideration. Ever since the team reunited and their work fell back into a relatively normal pace, she began considering. The way Shiro looked at her since then was different, always either glancing too quick or lingering too long, nothing in between. Being thrown across the room by Allura had piqued his interest and _that_ developed a thrilled curiosity about Shiro for her.

But Shiro did not flirt. He did not make moves. His sense of professionalism wouldn’t allow it. He was too responsible to act on risky ideas. Allura wouldn’t call herself irresponsible in comparison, but following precarious impulses had worked out alright for her so far.

She made no attempt to play dumb with him, but she did play weak. Within their first two minutes of sparring, Shiro knew Allura did not have to learn anything from him. He was clever in a fight—Wildly creative, at times!—surprising her with feints she fell for and full-body swings that made it through her guard, but she was more than keeping up. She had him breaking a sweat attempting to avoid her fists and knees. It wasn’t until she punched him with a straight hit to the chest, one that would have shattered his sternum to pieces if she had been truly trying, that Shiro spoke up.

She heard the impact knock the breath out of his lungs, and he stumbled back several paces to try to stay on his feet. “That should have thrown me across the room. What are you doing?”

“I could seriously hurt you if I used my full strength. That last punch would have killed you.”

Oh. A tiny flush appeared along the edges of his scar. “I’ve seen what you can do. I’d rather you not go easy on me.”

“You sure?” Without warning she smacked an open palm into his chest.

He was right, it did throw him across the room. His shoulders crashed against the back wall with a hard thud. Allura took her time closing the space between them while he recovered his senses.

He winced with pain, but the flush had deepened when he answered, “Definitely sure.”

He threw a fist at her and she caught it like a softball. Then another, to the same effect. With a kick to the wall behind him, Shiro shoved against her. It was enough to force her several steps back, with their arms locked in a power struggle. Allura shoved his wrists back. Shiro resisted with all his force, enough that his arms trembled. It wasn’t enough. His elbows inched backwards no matter how much he strained against her. She reveled in the look on his face as she steadily revealed how much she had been holding back. Not all at once, not in a sudden push. Bit by bit, she allowed herself to exert more of her true force. She drove him backwards in slow steps, paying close attention to his rousing sounds of exertion and wondering if that’s what he would sound like inside of her. She crushed him back against the wall, closed fists pinned beneath her hands. He tried to kick away from it again, but she wasn’t holding back this time. Shiro’s teeth gritted and eyes clenched when he heaved forward as hard as he could. He managed to shift Allura maybe an inch back.

Panting with exhaustion, he dropped the back of his head against the wall. She couldn’t tell if the seduction in the way he kept his lips parted to suck in and exhale heavy breaths was unconscious or deliberate. A hot arousal grew low in her belly, quiet and relentless. Shiro’s fists opened as his body went limp to recover energy and Allura’s palms naturally fell against his. Watching one glimmer of sweat trail down the lines of his exposed neck and settle at the dip between his collar bones, Allura laced her fingers with his—a jarringly gentle action amidst their physical struggle against each other.

She placed an experimental kiss at the corner of his parted mouth. Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed before he turned his head to accept her invitation. Allura leaned into the kiss so gently at first that it took him a moment to grasp the extent of her hunger. By the time he realized through his daze that she was gradually pressing harder with specific intent, she was already pushing one knee in between his thighs. He encouraged her with a blissful, breathy grunt when her leg brushed against the hardness at his hip.

“I don’t think you should be doing—“

Allura didn’t like where he was going with that, so she took a gamble. She released his hands to take hold of his shirt’s collar, then ripped it down the middle.

“Holy _shit._ ” Wearing that stunned expression that attracted Allura to him in the first place, Shiro looked down at his exposed chest then back up at her.

“Should I have done that?” she provoked.

“Uh.” Shiro blinked, too stunned for sentences.

Allura brushed the sleeves of the shirt off Shiro’s shoulders, let the black fabric slide down his arms, past his elbows.

“What are you doing to do about it?” she provoked, and she twisted the fabric of his shirt around his wrists, binding them behind his back.

Equal parts startled and turned on, Shiro struggled against the bounds. With his chest exposed, Allura couldn’t look away from the mesmerizing ripples of his abdomen moving while he squirmed. It helped escalate her interest in Shiro from _somewhat curious_ all the way up to _desperately on board_. With Allura distracted like this, it was only seconds before she heard fabric tearing. The next moment was a blur. In the space of a blink, Shiro flipped them over, pressing Allura to the wall.

Blood replaced with adrenaline, she hooked one hand around Shiro’s nape and pulled him into a frantic kiss while the other scrambled for the neck of her suit. She couldn’t tug its zipper down fast enough, all the way past her navel. She arched her back from the wall to shed the sleeves away, then her hips to slide it down her legs, all the while deliberately rubbing against Shiro. He pulled away from her kiss and for a moment she worried Shiro had decided that he really shouldn’t be doing this.

But no. What he _really_ shouldn’t be doing was quietly sink to the floor in front of her like that. His nose brushed along the inside of her thigh as he looked up at her, a knight kneeling before his royalty, waiting for an honor. The sight of it sent pulses of desperate need shooting up her thighs. She lifted one leg to hook it over his shoulder and sighed his name as he pressed his lips to the inside of her knee. His palms slid up her calves as he bowed his head to kiss her again, in the exact place she needed it.

Her eyes fell closed and Allura’s breaths immediately shifted into heavy, open-mouthed sighs. Lightning strikes of pleasure flashed through her nerves with each flick of his tongue against her clit, snapping her back into an arch. God, it felt so _good_. Allura was impressed and somewhat alarmed at how adept Shiro was at this. She slid her fingers into his hair to hold steady, and Shiro was nothing if not steady in the way he pressed on with his motions, regardless of how Allura twitched above him on the verge of losing her mind over clever things his mouth did. She let him work her over with swipes of his tongue, let the ache mount in waves. 

“Ah!” For the first time her throat formed a moan that was more vocal than breath.

Shiro echoed the sound, a low and quiet hum against Allura’s sensitive flesh, and that’s what brought her to pieces. Her grip on his hair tightened to hold his face against her skin and he took its wordless command. The sight of Shiro on his knees for her, his head between her legs, his tongue dragginglong, hot licks across her pulsing and swollen clit, sent her into an ecstatic release so powerful that she lost any notion of elegance, too enraptured to worry about making proper sounds or taming the violent tremors wracking through her body. Her legs and arms shook as if possessed, and she couldn’t begin to guess what her spine found itself doing. Shiro didn’t pull away from the thrashes of Allura’s hips against his face, but melted into their rhythm to draw out every moment of it. She might have glimpsed a triumphant smile at the corners of his lips through the stars exploding in her eyes.

Allura would have melted to the floor if Shiro wasn’t holding her up by the leg braced over his shoulder. He held still to keep her anchored until the aftershocks subsided, admiring his work on her with adoring eyes and lips that glistened with her wetness. Weakly, her leg slipped from his shoulder and its knee pressed to his chest. Allura sank forward, pushing Shiro’s back to the floor until she was sitting over his thighs. She was still so wet, with her own arousal and Shiro’s saliva, that it left a dark patch over his jeans where she settled.

“Shiro,” she sighed, almost musically. “You did so well.”

Against her thigh, she felt a throb through the bulge at his hip. She’d said these words to him so many times before, but never like this. Her fingertips trailed down the bare skin of his hard stomach, down to the waistband. When she pulled out his erection, heavy and so warm in her hands, he released a soft, drawn out groan. A sound she’d heard before, when he collapsed on the couch at the end of a long day of fighting. Never like this.

“Anytime,” Shiro murmured in a daze.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position, but Allura stopped him with one palm splayed between his pecs. With a push of her fingertips, she sent him backwards. His back slammed against the floor and she realized she used a bit more force than necessary. Allura would have felt bad about it if she hadn’t felt a droplet of precum spill over her fingertips.

“You like that?” she couldn’t resist asking with a smile.

“Yes, Princess,” he answered without hesitation, with the same urgency as when she asked him tactical questions in the command room.

She rewarded it with a squeeze and a firm stroke of her hand that made his breath stutter. The way Shiro looked at her, on his back with his lips parted and his wrists resting on either side of his head, made her skin burn. His dark eyes stayed fixed on her, hardly blinking.

The motions of her hand around his dick remained unforgivingly slow and steady. It dragged heavenly sighs out of him every few seconds, but it wasn’t what he needed. Shiro finally played into Allura’s hands (literally and figuratively) when he grew too desperate to stand her relaxed pace. He bucked up into her fist, rough and needy. Allura pressed him back down with one hand over his hip bone. The action sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, ending between his shoulders as they arched up. Allura shivered and felt herself get wetter at the sight of him moving like that beneath her.

The visible musculature at his hips shifted enticingly as he tried to thrust up into her touch, but Allura kept him pinned with one hand. He was groaning helplessly now, putting all his strength into bucking against her and failing to move an inch with each try. She could see it pulling him apart, overwhelming him. On his face she could see his climax mounting fast, a sun emerging from an eclipse.

“I don’t even need to go faster,” she said out loud as it dawned on her. “You’re going to come just from thinking of how effortlessly I hold you down.”

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, it broke over him as she said it.

" _Oh_..." Shiro made a soft, broken cry, sounding more lost than she’d ever heard him. A sound that hooked into her heart and _pulled_.

She couldn’t help bending forward to press her lips to the corners of his mouth. Warm wetness poured over his navel, dripped across Allura’s knuckles as she drew out her tormentingly slow pace right to the end. Her lips trailed along his jaw while Shiro caught his breath.

“Why did you just…?” he panted.

She placed a kiss in the spot behind his sideburn and whispered in his ear, “I knew you’d be good at this. You were so good, Shiro.”

“Um. What. You thought about—?”

She cut him off with a fond nip on his earlobe, then pulled away. She rose to her feet and picked her suit up from the ground, tossing the shreds of what used to be his shirt back toward him.

“I’m not trying to be rude. However, this area is open for anyone.” With Shiro’s eyes on her back, Allura couldn’t help stepping into her suit and pulling it up her legs in a more performative way than normal. “No one is typically awake at the time you start training, but I think I’ve tried my luck enough for today.”

She turned around in time to see Shiro rising to his feet and tucking himself back into his pants, stomach wiped clean with the ruined shirt. He seemed to be waiting for direction from her, wearing an expression that was a strange mix of blissed out and confused. Allura smiled and headed out the door.

“I appreciate the help, Shiro. I will see you at breakfast.”


End file.
